


Christmas traditions in the bunker

by JustAnotherSamlicker



Series: Collection of holiday-fics with Winchesters [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas traditions, Cold hand, Destiel - Freeform, First Christmas, Getting Together, Holiday Traditions, Jack also believes in Destiel, Jack believes in Santa, M/M, Mistletoe, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, building a snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSamlicker/pseuds/JustAnotherSamlicker
Summary: It's december, which means it's time for a fluffy Christmas fic.Since Jack has never had a real Christmas, it is time for Santa to make his merry way to the bunker.As Dean is trying very hard to give him the same magical Christmas that he had before hunting, Dean almost forgets Jack isn't just a little kid. But that's hard to remember when he keeps asking questions about Santa Clause.Besides, he seems to like following old Winchester traditions.Gabriel has a tradition of his own he'd like to start with Sam. And Castiel just wants everyone to be happy, safe and warm.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Collection of holiday-fics with Winchesters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Christmas traditions in the bunker

"Okay come on kid." Dean called to Jack as he stepped out of the car. Jack followed him to the trunk before Dean opened it and handed him an axe. "You wanted to pick the tree so you get to work for it." He grinned. "Now pick out a tree you like." The roads had been slippery due to the snow but Jack's eyes grew large as he saw the sight of the snow covering the pines.

Jack looked around in amazement. His dads had told him that this year, they were going to celebrate Christmas and Jack got to pick the tree. He had seen Christmas trees in the movies, but there never seemed to be time to celebrate and decorate in the bunker. He had given upon hoping they could ever celebrate Christmas. Even when Sam told them he had found a box of Christmas ornaments in one of the bunker rooms. But apparently something changed, because this morning Dean had woken up early and told Jack to get in the car to look for a tree.

After looking around for a bit, Jack's eyes fell on a tree that reminded him of the one he had seen in a townsquare. "That's a nice one." He said with excitement as he pointed at the large tree. Dean shook his head. "I don't think we can put that one on baby." He told Jack as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Try again."

  
Jack's excitement reminded Dean of how much he liked it when dad took him to the Christmas Tree Farm, before Yellow Eyes stole every sense of normalcy he knew. It wasn't quite the same. This wasn't picking out the nicest tree among merry families, this was illegally stealing a tree from a forest. But still, he wanted this to be as magical for the boy as he himself once thought Christmas was. Castiel had been right, Jack deserved to be a kid for once, and they all deserved to celebrate the holidays as a family.

"What about that one?" Jack asked, pointing at a slightly smaller, but fuller tree. Dean smiled, patting the shoulder. "You've got a good eye, kid. Go on, get it down." Dean encouraged him, handing him an axe from the back of the Impala.

Dean helped Jack cut down the tree. He showed the kid how to tie it to the roof of the car securely. It was nice, teaching the kid something that didn't have to do with killing or being killed.  
They drove away in the dark early morning, the snow still falling lightly, covering the world around them in a white blanket.

"So, this Santa Claus?" Jack asked after about ten minutes of driving. He cocked his head as he turned to Dean. "How does he visit every house in one night? Is he like a spirit or something."   
Dean snickered. "Santa's just a nice magic old fat man who likes cookies and Coke-a-Cola. We don't worry about him as long as he brings us presents. And he only brings them to nice kids." Dean told him, watching Jack from the corner of his eyes. The kid looked way too old to still believe in Christmas. Dean forgot sometimes that he was technically a two year old who had only seen the hunters side of life. It was fitting that he could believe in Santa and Christmas magic. They had definitely seen weirder things.   
Jack seemed to sit on that answer for a little while before he continued to his next question. "Okay, got it. And how does he know if I've been nice?"  
"He's got a list, he checks it twice actually."   
Jack seemed to think about it. "Okay..." He said with doubt in his voice. "But does he think hunting monsters is nice?"   
Dean chuckled, Jack seemed so sincere in his questions. He was glad the hunter life hadn't screwed Jack out of everything that made childhood magic. "It's not stuff like that, we do that to save people. Santa cares more about other stuff." He tried to remember what his mom had told him Santa cared about. "Like do you make your bed in the morning, are you polite to your fathers... Stuff like that."   
"You, Cas and Sam. Not Lucifer right?" Jack checked, just to make sure.  
"Not Lucifer." Dean agreed quickly.   
"Why does he care?"   
Dean hadn't really prepared for this many questions. He was just hoping to spend one Christmas in a semi normal way as a family. "How about we listen to some Christmas music? That'll tell you everything."   
He put in the cassette tape he had found at a yard sale a few weeks ago with Christmas songs for kids. He had expected to hate listening to it for the rest of the ride, but it felt kind of nice. He noticed Jack paying very close attention to the lyrics, making mental notes about

When they got back to the bunker Dean helped Jack take the tree off of the car and down the stairs. Jack smiled. On the table of the entrance hall waited 5 steaming mugs of chocolate milk with a bag of marshmallows and a can of whipped cream. In the center of the table there was a big plate of Christmas cookies that Gabriel was already eating from.

Castiel lit up as he saw the two carrying in a tree. Jack's face made it clear how proud he was of the thing. Castiel walked over put a hand on Jack's shoulder after the men had put the tree down. "You picked a very nice tree." He said encouragingly, despite not really having a clue which parameters the tree had to have to be considered nice. For all he cared, it was completely dry and brown.   
He just wanted to spend a Christmas like they did in the movies, like a big happy family.

Dean nodded at the compliment. "Yeah, the kid's got an eye for it." He agreed, giving Cas a smile. "How about the two of us plant this bad boy as the rest of you go look for the decorations. I'm pretty sure we left them in the library"   
Sam nodded before leading the expedition to find the ornaments with Gabriel and Jack in tow.

Cas helped Dean carry the tree over to the pot they had already prepared. He knew he was staring, but the way Dean was smiling made it impossible to look away. Even when Dean was almost hidden behind the tree, trying to fill the pot with soil to steady it, the happiness of his soul shone through.   
"Did Jack like picking the tree?"

A small smile played on Dean's lips as he got up, clapping the dirt off his hands. "I think so. He's got a lot of questions about santa, that's for sure."  
"Why don't you just tell him we got the gifts if you think that's easier." He offered. He had wanted the Christmas celebration, but it was Dean who had been enthusiastic about Jack learning about Santa.  
"No." Dean shook his head instantly. "That's not how this whole thing works." His voice dropped to a hushed tone. Castiel could probably hear him just fine, but he still had the urge to lean in. "Listen, the kid is probably going to find out soon anyway, but I want him to have at least one normal Christmas. I had a few and it's... There's nothing like being a kid on Christmas morning."

Castiel looked at the way those lips turned upwards as Dean talked. There was a comfortable quiet falling over the room and Cas wished it wouldn't end. They were both taken out of their moment of quiet peace when they heard footsteps approaching from the hallway.

  
The others returned, carrying a large box on decorations each. Gabriel had decorated himself by wearing a garland around his neck and Jack was wearing a santa hat. They put the boxes to the side as Sam said there was more if they needed it.

Jacks eyes lit up as he saw the tree stand upright in its place. Dean smiled. "How about we start with the hot chocolade before it gets cold. It's tradition you know, hot chocolade and cookies for breakfast and then a day of decorating."  
As a kid, Dean had liked that almost as much as he liked getting presents on Christmas morning. He was crushed when the first Christmas after Mary's death, John didn't even want to get a Christmas tree, let alone follow through with any other traditions he had enjoyed his whole short life.

No one argued as they went to sit around the round table. Dean grabbed a bottle of Brandy from their supply. He grinned as he poured a shot into his mug. "Gotta keep traditions alive." He said. "Mom and dad loved a little Brandy for the flavour." He continued pouring a shot into every mug of hot choco except for Jacks. He stilled as if he considered his options.  
Jack looked at him confused. "Why can't I have that. I've drunk before... I barely notice it." He assured Dean. 

Dean dismissed the comment with a shake of his head. "That's different. This is hot chocolate for grown-ups. How about you get an extra marshmallow instead." He asked with an excited look. Jack didn't seem bothered by the difference, and looked at Dean enthusiastically as Dean plopped another Marshmallow into the drink.

Sam gave Dean a look, but Dean rolled his eyes. "I just don't think Santa would like it very much to see Jack drinking." He responded with a grin. Sam couldn't help but chuckle about that.   
Jack looked up from his drink. "Right, Santa. I do have another question. Does he only come when we decorate? Because he didn't come last year... Or do we have to summon him first, because if so, I would very much like to help with that." Sam and Dean exchanged a look, but Gabriel jumped in to save them.

"Nah, he only comes out when you put out milk and cookies."   
"Kind of like Gabriel." Dean added with a smirk.  
Gabriel grinned. "The question is, what makes you come out."   
Dean stared Gabriel down, clearly trying to think of a comeback and stopping himself from automatically looking at Cas.

Sam cleared his throat, trying to interrupt the two of them before an actual argument formed. "He also only visits the nice kids, so you better hope Gabriel and Dean can play nice if you want Santa to visit." Sam told Jack.   
Jack's eyes grew wide with panic as he looked at Dean, who sighed. "Don't worry. I'm playing nice." He assured the kid before glaring at Sam.   
Jack seemed to lighten up at the promise.

When they all finished their drinks and Gabriel finished half of the cookies, they started decorating.   
Before Dean and Jack had returned Gabriel had reiterated a few times he could make everything fully decorated with a single snap, but Sam and Cas had finally talked him out of that. He was still convinced that doing this by hand was basically a useless endeavor, until he saw Sam's eyes light up, just at opening the boxes. He pulled out a cord of fairy lights and held it up.

Dean picked it from Sam's hand and smiled to Jack. "How about you and I put these on the tree first." He offered. Jack nodded and followed Dean.  
"My dad used to say that putting the light on was the most important task in the house." He told the kid as he tested them. "You see, it's the base of the whole decoration, so you have to do it right. We always used to start with that." The hunter continued to give strict instructions on how Jack should place the lights, where they should clip on to branches. When the lights were all placed he turned them on and smiled proudly, looking at Jack.  
"I think we did a hell of a job with that." He told the other, clasping his shoulder.

Sam looked at the two with a smile. Dean never really liked Christmas as far as Sam was aware, but it seemed like he had some pretty good memories from before Mom died. As much as Sam wished he could have those memories as well, he was glad to see his brother reliving them with Jack.

Gabriel grabbed him out of his thoughts as Sam he asked Sam's help to put a reef on his bedroom door. Sam looked at him confused. "Why do you need help with that, also aren't those supposed to go on front doors?" Sam asked, lifting an eyebrow. He knew Gabriel was up to something, he just hadn't figured out what yet.   
Gabriel huffed. "Stop being a spoilsport and just help me. I promise you'll be rewarded. Sam gave him another look, wondering what that was supposed to mean. It was pretty clear what it meant as he followed Gabriel to his bedroom door, only to see the mistletoe hanging over the door. 

Gabriel didn't even look at Sam to see if he noticed, he just grinned as he mused. "Oh, how did that get there." He mused innocently as he stood right under the doorway and it suddenly hit Sam that neither of them had even brought a reef to hang.   
Sam chuckled. "Really Gabe?" He asked, shaking his head.   
Gabriel look at him, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "It's tradition, isn't it." He said, quirking his eyebrows.   
"Only if we're both under it."   
Gabriel grabbed Sam's wrist, pulling him into the open door frame as well.   
"Any other criteria, or are you just going to kiss me now?"   
Sam blushed at that. He had thought the angel meant it as a dumb joke, but he seemed to be pretty serious. Sam waited a second before he leaned down. Before he could even decide whether to go for a kiss on the cheek or on the lips, Gabriel's lips were already pressed against his.   
The kiss was more gentle than Sam had expected. He felt Gabriel's hand on his hips hand put his arms around Gabriel as well.

When they broke apart their foreheads leaned against each other. Gabriel was smirking again and Sam smiled a little as he looked into the others amused eyes. "What?" He asked in a soft voice.   
"I think I like this tradition the most." He answered before placing another kiss on Sam's lips.

Back in the main hall, Jack and Dean were still working on the tree as Castiel twisted a long garlent around the rails of the stairs. When he was done he grabbed the box that said ornaments and moved it over to the two men. There were just a few plain Christmas balls in the tree now, but the box he brought had loads of beautiful unique little ornaments in them. The men of Letters must have really cared about Christmas, based on the sheer volume and care they put in decorating.

  
"That's the good stuff, Cas." Dean encouraged as he opened the box. "How about we all hang them one by one? At home we all used to choose a favourite ornament and than hang it one by one, and we'd do it until the tree was full. Mom used to tell me, that way it belonged to everyone." Dean told them. He hadn't really given Chrismas a thought in so long that now it all came out at once. every little thing that made Christmas magical when he was young.

Jack smiled at the idea. "Should I go get Sam and Gabriel, so we all can help?" Jack asked.   
Dean nodded. "Yeah, you go get them." He told Jack. He could tell the other was as excited about Christmas as Dean had always been. Not for the presents, although Jack was certainly interested in the prospect of getting them, but because of the family foccus. Because they were really celebrating as a family for once.

Cas seemed to notice the enjoyment as well. "Why have we never celebrated Christmas before?" He asked Dean when Jack was out of the room. "You seem to like it a lot. You always said you thought it was 'some crap to make people spend money'."

Dean shrugged. "This ain't for me." He countered. "It's for the kid. I want him to have some semblance of normalcy."   
"It seems to bring that back far you as well." Castiel noted, looking up at Dean from the corner of his eyes as he picked out an ornament. He found an ornament of a black car in the box and grabbed it. Dean hadn't answered and it didn't seem like he was planning to do so. His eyes had fallen on the ornament in Cas's hand.   
"Do you want to put this one in?" Cas asked, reaching out to offer it to Dean. Cars had always been more of Dean's thing, but that's what made Cas liked the ornament.  
  
Dean shook his head, but his eyes softened at the gesture. "Nah, but I do like it Cas, good choice." He complimented the angel. He sat down next to Cas to look through the box himself. His eye eventually fell on a little angel. There were a few in the box but this one had beautiful black wings. The rest of the angel was see through, casting sphere-like rainbow light on the blackness.   
"I like this one." He said showing Cas the angel, and seeing the other smile. The other didn't even look at the angel for more than a second before he looked back at Dean. Dean could feel those eyes boring into his soul, then slowly moving down staring at the others lips.

Dean could feel himself lean closer until he was taken away from his thoughts. He moved back the moment he heard Sam and Gabriel open the door.   
Gabriel walked into the entrance hall with the biggest grin plastered on his face, Sam looked pretty much anywhere but at Dean or Cas and Jack just looked a little confused. Gabriel sauntered over to the box of ornaments, riffling through it without paying any mind to Cas and Dean as the two got out of his way.  
"Jack said we all get to pick an ornament we like for the tree." He said as he dug through the box. He landed on a beautifully made glass reindeer and turned to Sam, still grinning. He knew he was not only the reason Sam was blushing, but also why he was smiling, and he liked being the cause of that more than a little. He pretended to be comparing the ornament and Sam, holding it up next to him. "Not quite a moose, but a reindeer is close enough, I guess." He grinned.

Sam cursed himself as he felt his cheeks heat up again. Luckily Dean didn't seem to notice, he was too transfixed on the small glass angel in his own hands.   
"Sammy, Jack, how about you?" Gabriel out of the way so they could look inside the box. Sam got a little fake shiney candy cane and Jack got one of Santa in a sleigh.

"Candy, Sam?" Dean said, lifting an eyebrow. "Or is it just cause there is no sugar in this fake one." He asked before he laughed at his own joke.   
Sam shook his head. "I'm allowed to like something sweet every once in a while." He countered, his eyes never quite meeting Deans. Dean nodded, then stopped for a second as his eyes moved over to Gabriel, a small smirk was still firm on the archangels lips. Dean looked back at Sam with wide eyes, but Sam kept avoiding his gaze.  
"So, we just put them in the tree or what?" Sam asked, hoping to change the subject.

Dean swallowed his thoughts before he answered. "Uh yeah." He agreed. Once glance at Cas was enough to tell that he had no clue what had conspired between their brothers. Dean wasn't that keen on making it a subject to discuss so he was quite happy moving on to decorating. The tree really felt like something that belonged to all of them now.

It was already half past four when they finished decorating. The bunker was now filled with garlands and Christmas lights, reefs and strategically placed mistletoes. Dean clapped his hands together. "Now all we need to do in build a snowman." He told them, and Sam started to wonder just how many Winchester Christmas traditions he had missed.

He was glad everyone seemed to just follow along with Dean's plans. No one complained as the brothers and Jack all put on a coat and Dean insisted that Jack had to wear his gloves and hat. Dean told him that he could deal with some cold fingers, but didn't bother giving an argument to why the nephilim wouldn't be way better at dealing with the cold. The whole reason Jack had no gloves of his own was because the cold didn't bother him, but Dean seemed set on treating Jack like a little kid for once is his life.

Dean grinned as they stepped outside. It was still snowing a little, and the ground was already covered with a good few inches. Jack walked next to Dean, eying him closely for instruction. Dean smiled at that. "Okay, so what you do it, you gather some snow, and ball it up. He showed Jack and Jack and Castiel instantly followed his lead. "Good, now you roll it around in the snow until it's big.

As the other three started, Gabriel grinned at Sam. "So after we're done playing in the snow, how bout I warm you up?" He asked, his eyebrows wiggling. Sam chuckled. "Sounds good." He agreed. He wasn't sure what it was between him and the angel, but he did like the fact that Gabriel seemed to want to carry it on. "How about we get cold first." He grinned, gathering up some snow himself to start a man. 

By the time they finished two snowmen, a large one by Dean, Cas and Jack and a smaller one by Sam and Gabriel, Dean's hands were freezing. He was to stubborn to just ask for his gloves back, but decided it might be best to go back inside. Just when he was about to suggest that, he could feel something his his side with a thud. He turned to see Gabriel laughing and to see Sam already holding a snowball of his own.

Jack had seen this in the movies, and was more than eager to jump in. When Sam's snowball hit Cas, Jack fired one at Gabriel. He grinned as Gabriel's eyes grew wide, then his face lit up with a smirk. "I'm going to get you for that." The archangel warned, already leaning down to make a new weapon for himself.   
Jack wasn't sure why this was so much fun, but he let out a laugh as Dean declared. "Us against them!" after locking eyes with Jack and Cas. It was a silly fight but perhaps that was just it.

The snow was powdery fresh and being hit didn't hurt, it wasn't dangerous. But it was fun to dodge the attacks, or to call out vague threats.   
There was a thrill to grabbing more snow and knowing the others would take that time to attack. He laughed whenever someone got hit, whether him or anyone else. This wasn't like any real fight he had been in, there was no winner, no consequences, no blood.  
  


When the fight was starting to calm down a bit, Dean decided to end it with one last attack before they went inside. His hands stung, so cold they were heating up. They were completely red and at this point almost unable to form a snowball, but he wasn't one for backing out of a fight or admitting he actually did need gloves.  
When his brother bend down to grab some more munition, Dean ran over, a loose heap of snow cradled in his hands before he dumped in on Sam's hair, rubbing it in for good measure.   
Sam gasped at the sudden overwhelming cold, but stood up with a grin nonetheless. He was just quick enough to shove his half formed snowball down the back of Dean's neck before he could get away.   
  
"Son of a bitch." Dean let out, not towards Sammy, but in shock as the cold hit him.   
Sam laughed as he shook the snow crystals from his hair. "Truce?" He asked.   
Dean grinned. "If you need a break, fine." He teased.  
Sam huffed out a laugh. "Thanks." He said, slapping Dean on his back, so the snowball would burst. Dean hollowed his back to get away from the cold. He shook his head at Sam, but could still laugh about it. 

When they got inside, Dean threw of his coat. Castiel couldn't help but notice the hunter was still shaking, the back of his shirt was covered in already melting snow crystals and his hands were a dark shade of red.  
The others didn't seem to notice, but then again, Dean tried not to show how much he was freezing.   
  
Sam announced it was time for dinner and Gabriel told them he would take care of it.  
Dean grinned and told Gabriel he could use his angel mojo for the food, but Dean would take care of the pie. He had prepared it so far the night before. Cas had insisted he'd help Dean, for Dean would never admit he was grateful, not just for the help, but for the company. 

  
Dean knew that when he was a kid, Mary and John would work on a pie together after he went to bed on Christmas eve. He later realized they used it as a cover up for why they were walking around the house late at night as they put the presents under the tree.   
Still, they'd also prepare an apple pie and put it in the fridge without baking it. Then, just before they started Christmas dinner the next day, Mary would put the pie in the oven, so it could bake as they ate. That way, they always had freshly baked, hot pie as Christmas desert.   
  


When Dean made his way to the kitchen, Cas followed him wordlessly. Dean turned on the oven. "Jack seems to really be enjoying himself." Dean said as he looked over at Cas. Castiel nodded. "Yes this was a good plan." Castiel agreed. "I still don't get why you gave him the gloves. He's a nephilim, you know he can handle the cold."  
Dean shrugged. "He's a kid, kids shouldn't play outside in the snow without mittens."  
Castiel rolled his eyes. "Humans shouldn't do that." Cas corrected him. "Jack would have been fine. You on the other hand..." He gave Dean a pointed look.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad." He objected. The pain stung, but it was nothing compared to being bitten, sliced or cut, so he could get through it. He turned away to turn on the oven.   
He was caught in surprise as he felt Cas's hand cover his hand on the over timer. "I can feel it hurt you." Castiel insisted.   
Dean sighed, giving in. "Fine, it hurts. Can you, I don't know, heat them up."   
Cas removed his hand again so Dean could look at him. "Not at once."  
"Why not?"   
"Imagine the pain of running your hand under hot water now." He said, now holding both of Dean's hands in his own. "I need a little time to warm you up gradually. Is that okay?" Castiel asked.   
  
Dean looked into his eyes, feeling a low tingle in his hands as the pain started to eb away. He nodded softly. "Of course." He said in a voice so soft it was barely audible. Castiel smiled at that. He rubbed his thumbs slowly over the backs of Dean's hands.   
Dean didn't feel heat in the way he expected. He had thought Cas's hands would radiate heat, but it was like he was giving of the heat himself, radiating it outwards. The sting let up slowly, until it was gone completely, and they were just left, staring at each other while Cas held Dean's hand.  
"Better?" He asked.   
Dean had been so caught in the feeling of Cas holding his hands so carefully, he barely realized the numbness and pain had subsided. "Better." He agreed.   
Cas didn't let go and Dean didn't pull back.

Dean wasn't sure how long they were there, as he tried to resist the urge to just kiss Cas, like he anyways wanted to do when the angel looked at him like that. He couldn't do this. This wasn't him.   
He could hear himself whisper. "Tell me to stop" as he leaned in closer.   
Cas didn't, so Dean didn't stop until he fel the angels lips against his. Sweet and soft and everything he had never dared to imagine. Cas let go of Dean's hands to instead wrap his arms around Dean's neck.   
Dean encircled Cas's waist with one arm, the other finding its way to Cas's hair. When they broke apart he rested his foehead against Cas's. He couldn't see anything but those beautiful blue eyes.   
He had imagined the moment before, but he was sure he would feel regret and shame. He always thought he'd hate himself after kissing Cas, but that couldn't be less true. He finally felt happiness.

The shame did come, about five seconds later as he heard Gabriel's voice. "Fucking finally." He could hear his smirk in the words and he realized what had just happened. 

Dean's cheeks heated up as he pulled back. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "No need to stop now that you've already tested my gag reflex." He grinned. "When you two are done, dinner is ready. And next time, please give a guy a warning if you're going off somewhere to make out. I don't need to see that."   
  
  
  
Castiel let out an angry huff, his eyes like thunder as he turned around to face Gabriel. "Then leave." The command was short. He had wanted this for so long, he wasn't going to let their special moment be ruined by Gabriel. Gabriel seemed to notice the frustration, but looked uncertain about what to do.  
Castiel sighed as he collected himself. "We'll be right out." He told him.  
Gabriel gave a low whistle. "Bit short tempered there, little brother?" He grinned but turned to walk out of the kitchen. "Don't forget the pie." He reminded them in an amused voice before walking out. 

Castiel turned back to Dean, who was by now blushing and seemed to be nailed to the ground. "Where were we Dean?" He asked with a small smile, putting a hand on Dean's cheek.   
Dean squinted, surprised by the fact that Castiel wanted to continue after that. He couldn't help but lean into the soft touch of of the angels hand. He had sort of expected this to be the last time he would be able to talk to Cas without avoiding his eyes. Apparently Dean hadn't been the only one pining, much to his surprise. The small smile he managed seemed to be enough for Cas to lean in.  
When Cas kissed him again and the stress in Dean let up, as he kissed Castiel back, soft af first, but then more passionately. It was a good 5 minutes more before they finally stopped so Dean could put the pie in the by now heated oven.

When Cas and Dean returned from the kitchen, Dean was so focused on Gabriel's smirk he barely noticed the way Sam and Jack were smiling at them. When he noticed Gabriel's smirk only grew wider.  
"Couldn't keep your mouth shut?" Dean asked, sounding annoyed. He wasn't sure what to think. It didn't feel like Jack or Sam minded, and Sam's reaction was what he had been afraid of. 

Gabriel shook his head. "I had to tell Sam at least." Gabriel argued. "He has been waiting for this to happen for years."  
Sam was still smiling. "It's fine Dean. I'm happy for you guys." Sam said quickly, when Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother. 

  
"Wait, what happened?" Jack asked confused as he played with his fork. "Gabriel just said the two of you were kissing in the kitchen."   
Dean looked at Gabriel annoyed, than at Jack confused. Castiel seemed to have it covered.   
  


"Do you have any questions about that, Jack?" Castiel asked in the calmest voice. Dean's blush only grew as he imagined Castiel talking about whatever they were to the kid.  
"Yeah." Jack said as he looked up from his plate. Dean prepared himself for a question he was not willing to answer. "How long does the pie need to be in the oven." 

Castiel looked at Dean, before looking back at Jack. "no, about you know..." Castiel motioned towards Dean who pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering if there was any escape possible. 

"Oh no, I know couples kiss. I always kind of wondered why I hadn't seen it before, but some people want privacy right." He concluded. "If I'm honest." Jack continued. "I was more surprised about Sam and Gabriel kissing."

"What...? Wait... _What..!_ " Dean asked, trying to make sense of it.   
Sam started laughing as the realisation set in. "Jack, did you think Cas and Dean have been dating all this time?"   
"Haven't they?" Jack asked confused as he looked between his fathers.   
"No!" Dean yelled out, his face bright red.  
Gabriel was laughing loud, enjoying the spectacle. 

Dean's looked at him annoyed until he realized something he hadn't addressed yet. He turned to Sam. "You kissed _Gabriel_..?"  
Sam shrugged. "Mistletoe."  
Dean gave him a confused look, like he needed more of an explanation. 

Jack sighed. "Does all this stuff really matter? Sam made us wait for food until you guys got here, so can we eat now?" He said, looking at the feast Gabriel had conjured up hungrily. Cas sighed before smiling. "I guess it doesn't really matter for now." He agreed. "Let's eat."

Dean still looked a bit uncomfortable as he ate, though he couldn't keep his eyes of Cas. Everytime the angel caught his eyes lingering he smiled at Dean, and Dean smiled back before looking at his plate.   
Jack still didn't get what the big deal was and he was too focussed on the idea of this santa visiting tonight. Sam told him he had to sleep if he wanted Santa to bring him presents, which opened up more questions about whether or not Castiel and Gabriel would get anything. 

After dinner they ate pie while watching the Grinch. Dean had made them all wear fluffy pyjamas before the movie started. Even though he had barely spoken to Cas since the kiss, he sat down next to his angel on the couch. Halfway through he build enough courage to slowly move his hand over to Cas's. The other didn't need to look at him as he took the hand in his. It was all that happened, but it was enough for Dean. 

After they told Jack to go to bed when the movie ended, they prepared the presents underneath the tree, which they had hidden in one of the empty bed rooms. They had all gotten a large amount of presents, not just for Jack, but for each other as well. There was an air of tension everyone seemed to feel as they piled on the presents. Everyone except Gabriel, who was more than happy to have this be their family drama. 

When Sam and Dean were on their way to the present room while Castiel and Gabriel were still working on how to place the presents, Dean could feel Sam wanted to talk. He sped up his walk, but Sam followed suit. "Dean."   
Dean sighed. "What?" It was short and he didn't stop to look at his brother.  
"I just wanted to say, I'm happy for you."   
"Come on Sammy, don't start like this. Am I supposed to say the same thing about you and Gabriel now."   
"I mean, it would be nice.... But that's different. This is you and Cas. I mean come on, you guys have been pining for each other for years now."   
That made Dean stop to look at Sam. Had Sam known all this time.   
Sam laughed at the confusion. "Oh come on, heaven, hell and everything in between know it, do you really think your own brother hasn't realized?" He argued.   
Dean sighed, then rolled his eyes instead of answering. It did feel nice to know Sam had known all this time and didn't care. But he wasn't going to admit that. 

When Dean went to bed, he ignored Gabriel's comment about Cas joining him. As he was lying in his bed, the events of the day being played back in his mind, he couldn't help but smile. Castiel had not only not stopped him, he had kissed him back. And no one seemed to really care about it. They all expected it, if he had to believe them.   
This meant that nothing had to change. He could have what he wanted, without losing what he had.   
One thing was sure, he would never forget this Christmas. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you thought about the story!
> 
> I always get so happy when getting kudo's and comments.  
> If you have feedback on where I can improve, I would absolutely love to hear that as well!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
